


Scar of the Past

by LunaMidnight1141



Series: Chara's Scars [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMidnight1141/pseuds/LunaMidnight1141
Summary: Prequel to Scar of Redemption. a deeper look at the past through the eyes of the present. Set a year after the event in redemption. join Frisk and Chara as they show their new friend the Underground and reveal more of the past.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Chara's Scars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to half of this story being flashbacks and the other in present please read Scar of Redemption first. Im in school so updates will be very slow but encouragement is appreciated.

_Dust. It was everywhere. Scattered all over the floor, walls, traps, and puzzles. Dust lay all throughout the Underground. Most recently in the golden hallway, and most often on the girl with the striped shirt. No longer was this shirt pink and blue; now it was yellow and green. The girl wasn’t the same pacifist as before but, was the human that was first to fall. Dust covered her head to toe, caked in her hair, ingrained in what she wore, and covering the lone knife in her hand. Her expression was one of pure evil and determination, but her red eyes were vacant. They told of a different story than the dust that trailed behind her. An old story of a young girl that only wanted to save her family so long ago. That same girl was falling into corruption as time passed. Now, here she was, everyone she could ever care about, the same people she wanted to save, dead by her own hand. This time she didn't plan to go back. She wanted to end the suffering, at least at the beginning that's what she had told herself each time she took over but now, she did it all for the power. She didn't want to give it up. She didn't want to give back control. She wanted to end everything below and above once and for all._

_Her name was Chara, and she was the demon that came when people called its name. At least that’s what she has accepted over time but, in truth, she was just a child, a hurt and broken misunderstood child. Deep down she knew this but, she’s done so much over so many sessions that she figured that she could never go back to before. Before she died before she first met the pacifist and before she started to take over. Now that she had full control of the body she accepted her fate, at least until another appeared before her. The pacifist, the girl in the pink and blue striped shirt, Frisk. She floated in front of her barely tangible, barely connected to the body that was once her own. The pacifist had a determined frown set upon their jaw as they stared sadly at the one that had helped them through this place when they first fell. Now, however, after her own curiosity sparked something inside the so-called demon, the one that helped wasn’t the same anymore, but she was determined to fix what she had helped cause._

_The demon stared back in confusion and disbelief before she took in what she was seeing, then she sneered at the other girl mockingly. She chuckled and clapped condescendingly at the other human before finally speaking to the other. Her voice seemed darker than she remembered and it had this eerie gravelly echo to it, not that she minded, anything more to intimidate the one before her. “I knew you had just as much determination as me Frisk but, I didn’t think you had it in you to even try and separate from me. You’ve always been the weaker one, always sparing and showing mercy to the very ones that tried to kill you. You’re still so weak, you’re barely tangible and you’re still connected to this body. How in all of the Underground do you possibly think you could stop me?” Chara asked laughing at the pacifist now._

_Frisk said nothing in reply, just stared at her counterpart and waited. Chara frowned at the lack of response before laughing again. “See Frisk? You can’t even speak in my presence. You know what I’m capable of. You know what I am. I am the demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn’t matter when, it doesn’t matter where, but in the end I-” In that moment is when Frisk moved forward, wrapping her arms around the other girl firmly. Chara froze when she was embraced. “What are you doing?!” She snapped at her. “Why are you hugging me? I’ve killed everyone several times over, I could kill you now and be rid of you for good! I-I don’t want a hug...I… don’t deserve it…I’m just a demon Frisk…”_

_“No,” Frisk began calmly. “No, you’re not...you’re just a kid...we both are. I know you think we can’t fix what we’ve done but, we won't know unless we try. Please Chara, this isn’t you. This isn’t the girl that lost her life trying to save all of monsterkind. This isn't the first human to fall into the Underground. This isn’t the girl that watched her brother die at the hands of her own species. Please, Chara this isn’t you...” Frisk said letting her tears fall onto the dusty floor. Chara was shaking with emotion by then and laughed half-heartedly at the pacifist. “See Frisk...you’re weak...crying over someone like me...I don’t deserve any mercy…” Chara said as her own tears started to fall. “I don’t either… I did it too, out of curiosity...but, that just means we have to work for it, and I know we can, together.” Frisk said with determination. Chara let herself smile. “The idea of doing this together...fills you with determination…” Chara narrated before letting go of the knife. It fell and clattered to the floor leaving the two in silence. “I don’t know how much help I’ll be as a ghost…” Chara commented as Frisk let go of her and backed up. “I’ll find a way to save you Chara, you and Asriel. I promise.” Frisk replied wholeheartedly. Chara nodded solemnly before raising her hand up and bringing out the rest button. “Together?” She asked, her voice sounding more normal now. “Together.” Frisk replied before they both placed their hands on the reset button and everything faded into black._

_\--- --- ---_

_For Chara resetting was always quick, she never really paid any mind to the blankness of the void when she passed through. She was back in the Underground as soon as she would leave, but this reset was different as she was still in the void moments after her and Frisk pressed the reset button. Her curiosity won over her fear as she stared out into the empty abyss. She then started to hear an old voice, it sounded like a different language most likely one that would be spoken in hands, but she understood what was being said perfectly. “Not your time. Second chance. Live again. Redeem and survive Chara Dreemurr.” The voice said as Chara’s soul started to pull her out of the void. “Wait! What do you mean?” Chara asked fighting against her own soul to possibly get some answers. “Second chance. Your turn to save. Go.” The voice replied her soul started to win the tug a war. “Who are you?” Chara tried again feeling like she should know who was speaking, she just couldn’t put a face to the voice. “Go. Save everyone.” The voice said before Chara’s soul took one last tug and Chara was blinded by a bright light._

_\--- --- ---_

_When the light reseeded, all Chara could feel was the pain. This confused her since she didn't have a body but when she sighed in her mind she actually gasped for breath. This woke her up and above her, she saw Frisk standing there looking down at her in disbelief and surprise. “C-Chara?” Frisk voiced out with a small squeak. Chara blinked in confusion just as surprised as her as she took a deep breath and felt the breath inside her. She lifted a hand and looked at it and sure enough, it was real. She then bolted upright and patted at herself. “H-how… I-I… F-Frisk?” Chara asked as the shock finally hit her as she looked up at her partner. “You’re…. Alive…” Frisk said in awe as she stared back, watching as Chara took more breaths in and started laughing giddily. “I am… I’m alive… how I...I died….I….” Chara said trailing to take an extra deep breath to calm her nerves. “I’m here….” She said in realization before she was hugged by Frisk. “You are here...you’re saved...you’re alive again… I don’t know how but, you're really here….It’s so good to have you here...in person, in the flesh.” Frisk said crying happily into the other girl's shoulder. Chara hugged back loving the contact that she didn't realize she missed so much._

_They stayed like that for several moments before finally letting go of each other, then Frisk helped Chara stand and relearn how to walk, which didn’t take too long, fortunately. They stayed in the same area for a moment before realization hit them both. “We gotta go through together, we...we can save everyone now…” Frisk said, causing Chara to stop and think. “ I get to see everyone… everyone that knew me… Dad, Mom, Azzy... er...Flowey ...Oh man, how are they going to react?” Chara asked, heaving a sigh at the possibilities. “Well...only one way to find out.” Frisk replied gesturing to the exit of the room they were in, which would lead them to Flowey followed by Toriel. “Yeah… shall we, partner?” Chara asked, holding out her hand which Frisk took quickly. “Yes, we shall.” She replied before they walked forward and into the next room._

_When they got to the patch of grass in the middle of the next room, a familiar yellow flower poked out of the ground. “Howdy I’m Flo-” He started his usual greeting only to stop short at the sight of two humans instead of the usual one, mainly staring at Chara. He stared at her incredulously as she stared back awkwardly. “Hehe, greetings bro...long time no see?” Chara greeted casually but awkwardly. Flowey frowned and looked to the ground. “No… You can’t be...your dead…” He said still in disbelief. Chara frowned a little at his reaction before speaking. “Believe me. I’m just as shocked as-” “No your not real, you’re dead! I saw you, I can’t believe this…. No just, no!” Flowey yelled before going back into the ground. “Wait!” Chara called before she stopped and sighed. “Well… that went well…” Chara said sarcastically. Frisk placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. “He’s just in shock... We will see him later.” Frisk assured getting a nod in return before they started to hear footsteps coming from the ruins in front of them._

_It didn’t take long for the goat women that they have both known to love to come through the entrance of the ruins. “Hello? I heard a commotion, did another child fall…” Toriel asked before seeing not one but, two humans, one of them she didn't think she’d see ever again. “C-Chara?” she asked, already tearing up as she patted closer to the two of them. “A-are you...really real? A-are you really here?” She asked, kneeling down in front of Chara and placing a hand on her cheek. “Yeah, Mom. I’m back.” Chara replied, the goat women letting out all of her tears in response while pulling her daughter into a much-needed hug. Chara fell into the hug missing how the mother hugged her with all of her love and affection. Chara missed so much from being alive, she didn't know why or how she got brought back but she was more grateful than she could put into words._

_It took a few moments, but Frisk waited patiently as the two hugged out their reunion. “How are you back? You...fell...you were no longer with us…” Toriel said and started to cry again. Chara wiped away her tears with a sigh. “I’m not really sure Mom, all I know is when my new friend here fell into the underground, I woke up.” Chara explained gesturing to Frisk to come closer. “Oh goodness I apologize, for not greeting you little one, my name is Toriel and I am the caretaker of the ruins, what is your name if I may ask?” Toriel asked sheepishly. “Of course, my name is Frisk, What are the ruins?” Frisk asked with ease. “Yeah, and why are you here now?” Chara asked though both knew the answer, it was best to ask to avoid suspicion, not that Toriel would get suspicious but, it was just better to try and stick to the script of the past as much as they could with both of them being here. They glanced at each other as Toriel explained everything, and immediately they knew that with Chara being alive, everything they have learned over the resets wouldn’t help too much this time around, they were going to have to wing it from here on out._

_Toriel declined to say why she left exactly, only that the castle was in good hands and the ruins needed her. Chara knew the truth already so didn’t press any further as Toriel started to lead them into and through the ruins. Going through the ruins hit Chara with nostalgia pretty quickly, going through it alive again was very different than being a ghost over Frisk's shoulder. Toriel ended up teaching Frisk the ways of the underground since Chara already knew it all from when she was alive. Frisk, of course, knew how it worked already too, but played her part accordingly. Everything seemed similar to previous resets except Chara’s added presence and verbal narration which Toriel thought was cute._

_It wasn’t until they got to the room that Toriel would leave that things were majorly different again. It was clear from her mumbling that she was conflicted, she wanted to bring Chara along with her to spend time with her but, at the same time, she didn't want to leave Frisk alone in favor of Chara either. “Mom, why don’t I stay with Frisk, we can stay here till you get back okay?” Chara offered easily letting the goat woman heave a sigh. “Well, alright my child, you do know the area but still stay here till I get back, here have this cell phone so we can stay in contact. I won't be long children.” Toriel said, giving the cell phone to Chara before leaving. After she was gone Chara turned to Frisk. “No flirting with Mom.” Chara firmly said, causing the pacifist to laugh as they headed further into the familiar ruins, both laughing happily and filled with Determination._

\--- --- ---

Almost two years after the events in the Underground at the beginning of the ruins, in the same room that Frisk fell three sets of ropes came down from above. On the first rope Frisk, herself climbed down and unsynced herself from the rope. On her back inside a backpack was her brother Flowey who looked impatient. Above them was their sister Chara and new best friend Jeremy, at least till a loud yelp and thud was heard to her left. Having just fallen onto his back, Jeremy groaned in pain as he glared up at the culprit of his fall. Chara showed no sign of innocence as she laughed maniacally as she finished her descent. Flowey also laughed as Frisk moved to check up on Jeremy. “Chara, did you really have to cut the rope? He could have gotten seriously injured.” Frisk chided at Chara after Jeremy told her he was fine. “What? We both survived the fall from the top, I figured he’d be fine from ten feet or so. I wanted him to get the experience, is that so bad?” Chara asked, still chuckling.

Frisk sighed exasperatedly as she helped Jeremy sit up. “I appreciate the thought of giving me the whole experience but, warn me first next time please.” Jeremy said rubbing his back before Chara walked over and helped him stand. “Alright I will but, to be fair neither of us knew we were going to fall into a hole when we went up to the mountain so the surprise is a part of it too.” Chara explained with a shrug. “Well that makes sense...so this is the entrance to the Underground right?”Jeremy asked looking around. “No meatbag, it’s the exit.” Flowey commented sarcastically, which got a look from both girls telling him to behave. “Matter of speech you weed.” Jeremy snapped back before Frisk told them both enough. “If you two don’t get along I will call Sans to take you both back up to the surface and that's final.” Frisk firmly warned both of them, giving a yes ma’am in response.

Frisk nodded satisfied with their response before turning around and leading everyone further inside the Underground. Jeremy looked around in awe as they went into the ruins. While Frisk led the way with Flowey, Chara explained the ruins as they went through the old deactivated traps, explaining how they had to get through each one. Jeremy also got to see the rooms where they first met Napstablook and the spider bake sale. Eventually, the four of them arrived at the small home at the end of the ruins. The same one that Toriel lived in when she took care of the ruins, and although everything from inside had been taken out to go to the surface, it still looked like it once held a nice loving home. They stopped in the living room for a break and to tell Jeremy more about their adventures in the underground.

Once everyone was sitting down on the floor Frisk took Flowey’s pot out of her backpack and set him down before pulling out a few containers, handing one each to Chara and Jeremy. Chara thanked her already knowing what it was, opening it and getting the fork from inside to eat the contents. Jeremy also thanked her too before opening it and seeing a pie inside, alongside a fork. “Uh...what kind of pie is this?” Jeremy asked unsure, but willing to try it. Flowey gasped exasperatedly. “You don’t know mom’s pie? And how long have you known us, I can’t believe it.” He replied shaking his head in disappointment which didn't seem to bother Jeremy one bit. 

“Flowey….Mom has been busy the past year since more schools opened up, we're lucky to even have pie for us, much less for friends.” Chara explained with a sigh. “Yes exactly that’s why I specifically asked for some for this trip so Jeremy could try it, It’s butterscotch cinnamon by the way.” Frisk replied opening Flowey’s then her own. “Oh that makes sense, and that’s an interesting combo.” Jeremy mused while picking up his fork. “Yeah it is and this is the only way I'll eat either of these ingredients.” Chara explained as he took his first bite. “Well!?” Flowey asked impatiently before getting shushed by Frisk. After a few thoughtful chews, Jeremy swallowed and then looked to Chara who raised an eyebrow in response. “I can see why, because this is the best pie I have ever had.” Jeremy said, sounding dead serious. Chara smirked and nodded in approval before she continued as did Jeremy. “Oh thank the stars, he has taste buds.” Flowey's said before also eating his pie while Frisk giggled at the response while continuing her own.

They ate in a comfortable silence till they were done, then Frisk put the containers away. “So I’ve been meaning to ask, but why do you use “stars” in expressions like oh my god?” Jeremy asked hopeing it wasn't rude. “Simple we’re not religious.” Chara said getting up and stretching. “Like there might be a higher being but a lot of us that have lived or at least experienced the underground really don’t follow any higher being.” Jeremy nodded understanding that part. “Alright, but why stars of all things?” He asked simply. “Well being trapped underground and not able to see something that’s only shown in history books is a big part of it.” Frisk explained. “Plus it probably cause they’re in the sky and unreachable kinda like a higher being would be.” Chara continued. “Oh yeah that does make sense and it seems pretty universal among everyone, at least you two and all of monster kind.” Jeremy figured aloud as he got up off the floor. “Yep, exactly.” Chara said as Frisk got Flowey back into her backpack and got up ready to go and filled with Determination.

“Having everything packed up again fills you with Determination.” Jeremy said aloud beating Chara by a few seconds. “Excuse you.” Chara replied giving him a pointed but amused look. “What? I wanted to try too.” Jeremy replied in defense lifting his hands in surrender. Chara rolled her eyes while Frisk giggled. “Sheesh between you and Sansy I’m going to be out of a job.” Chara complained as she headed to the stairs to go to the basement and exit of the house. “I highly doubt that Chara.” Frisk replied following close behind with Jeremy and Flowey. “I know Frisk, I’m just giving him a hard time that’s all.” Chara replied. “Oh, believe me, I think your brother does that enough on his own.” Jeremy commented as they went down the stairs. “Um, rude.” Flowey let out in return as he rolled his eyes and crossed his leaf-like arms.

“Now boys behave.” Frisk said simply glad they already stopped before they could begin. Chara got to the exit first and looked up at the big door that leads to the rest of the underground. “So this is where we fought mom.” Chara commented idly like it was an everyday thing. “Wait, what?” Jeremy asked Frisk for a confirmation. She nodded before explaining. “Yep she did that with every kid that fell down here, she didn’t want them to leave because death would be their fate, not us of course, but she just wanted to protect her children. “ Frisk explained. “Yep, but after a while, if we got hurt during the fight she would purposely not hit us with her attacks and switch to pleading. It was always sad to see Frisk leave when I was a ghost, and I got a taste of it in the last reset. Frisk even offered to go on her own but I refused.” Chara explained while pushing open the door. 

On the other side was a long hallway that leads to a bigger door to go outside. “Wow, talk about false alarm.” Jeremy commented, getting Chara and Frisk to giggle in response. “Right? Especially since mom said she’d block the exit after we leave, I always wondered which door was she referring to?” Chara said with a laugh as they started down the hall. “She never had the heart to do that obviously.” Frisk replied, shutting the door behind them. 

“Speaking of this hallway actually, Flowey you didn’t appear in any of the usual spots in the last reset, including here, you were pretty shocked huh?” Chara asked looking back at her brother. “Well yeah, you suddenly appear alive and well? Of course, I was shocked, but just cause I didn’t show where I usually did, didn’t mean I didn't show at all.” Flowey explained. “So where did you pop up instead of here?” Frisk asked curiously. “Oh just after you passed Alphys first camera just outside the next door, and before you first met Smiley Trashbag in person.” Flowey replied. “Oh, I see, wanted to see how that would go huh?” Chara replied as she got to the next door and started to push it open as well.

“Well kinda, I wondered how you would be with him, I didn’t expect the panic attack though…” Flowey admitted quietly. “Panic attack?” Jeremy asked, looking to Chara now. “Yeah first ever one after being alive, here I’ll explain all that after you see the conveniently shaped lamp.” Chara said laughing and bounding into the snow ahead. “Conveniently shaped lamp?” Jeremy asked, looking to Frisk confused. She giggled before grabbing his hand and running after Chara. “You’ll see, it’s a part of the story. Now come on.” Frisk said, pulling along a blushing Jeremy behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but wanted to keep the areas separate, no worries the next one should be longer, I have a lot more meaningful interactions in that area.

Once past the ruins and outside in the snow, the two humans were now on their way to Snowedin. However, Chara slowed after she remembered something. “uh… Frisk... what about... him?” Chara asked, looking a little frightened for once at meeting the next person on their journey. “Oh right...you haven’t done anything; He has no reason to do anything to you.” Frisk explained. “In this reset maybe…” Chara replied, not at all reassured. “True but he can’t use past resets against you, you're learning and trying to be good, he has to give you that at least.” Frisk replied firmly, hoping the one they were to meet was possibly listening. “I don’t know Frisk...But I’ll try I guess.” Chara replied just before they stepped over the branch that would soon be snapped behind them. “Here goes nothing…” Chara said aloud although she was trying to reassure herself more than Frisk. 

When it came time to shake his hand Chara ended up doing so. To say the skeleton in front of her was surprised at her presence would be an understatement. The fart noise from the whoopie cushion continued for a few seconds too long before Chara spoke up. “Old Whoopie cushion trick, works every time huh?” She said in an awkward greeting. He took his hand back a little too fast to be comfortable which did not sit well with Chara, but fortunately Frisk stepped up between them filled with determination. Chara had to bite her tongue to stop herself from verbally narrating and did a simple one in her head instead. 

Sans eyes kept flicking back from small white pupils to endless black voids, as he looked between the two humans before finally settling with the pupils and Frisk. “What is going on?” Sans asked not even bothering to do introductions, he knew who they were and vice versa. “She was lying next to me when I woke up this time, so she is alive again, and hasn’t done anything.” Frisk explained firmly. “Yet.” Sans replied with barely restrained malice. “Not yet, won’t, you really think she’d throw away being alive after so long?” Frisk countered simply. Sans frowned before glancing up at Chara who backed up instinctively, then looked back at Frisk. 

“That…. makes sense….” Sans relented before they could hear his brother nearby making Sans sigh. “You know the drill.” He said before Frisk grabbed Chara by the wrist and went behind the conveniently shaped lamp, both fitting behind it perfectly even though it was two of them now. While Sans and Papyrus did their usual spiel, Chara started to get fidgety as they waited, her mind kept playing different ways that Sans could kill her without a second thought. By the time Sans let them know that the coast was clear, she started to hyperventilate. “Chara?” Frisk asked but was not heard as Chara collapsed and curled up in a ball, gasping for air and crying.

Frisk was instantly beside her pulling Chara into her lap and rocking her back and forth. Sans came over to investigate but stopped himself from going too close after seeing what was going on. He simply waited for Chara to calm down, which took longer than he thought it would. When Chara was finally sitting up on her own, and carefully breathing in and out, Frisk looked to Sans who was waiting. “I know what happened in the past, I did it too, but this time, we're both here, so give one last chance okay?” Frisk asked. Sans sighed before nodding. “One chance, otherwise, you know what will happen.” Sans explained. Frisk nodded in reply before he spoke again. “And Chara?” Sans said out loud realizing that was the first time he used her name. “Y-yes?” Chara asked, sounding terrified and tired. Sans sighed knowing why but not saying anything about it. “Good luck.” He said simply, but genuinely before shortcutting elsewhere.

Chara sighed with relief before leaning on Frisk for a moment to calm down her nerves. Frisk stroked her hair to help and sighed in relief too. Once Chara calmed down more, she spoke. “Well, let’s hope I don’t have too many of those…” Chara replied trying to sound like her old self. Both knew this would not be the only time like this, but both hoped it would be few and far between each one. Both got up from the snow after a moment of rest before heading into Snowedin Forest and the town of Snowedin.

After several puzzles in the forest and exploring the town, Chara and Frisk finally encounter Papyrus in their expected battle. Chara was not surprised when Frisk flirted with the skeleton and scheduled a date with him by the end of the encounter. Chara, however, was surprised when Frisk offered to drop her off at the Inn before going to the skeleton residence. “I appreciate the offer, and it is very tempting, but for one I don’t think we should separate, for two, it’s probably better if he knows where I am in relation to you, If I don’t show up with you, it might give off the wrong impression, even if I rather not be there.” Chara explained gaining a nod from Frisk. “That makes sense, hopefully, he’ll leave you alone in the living room and go to his room if anything.” Frisk replied hopefully. Chara sighed simply hoping so too as they neared the house of the two brothers.

Once inside Frisk was whisked away by Papyrus for their date, and Chara was deposited on the couch opposite of Sans. The room was quick to fill with awkward tension as Sans watched her from his laying position and She did her best not to look up at him. Chara mainly kept her eyes towards her lap at least until something landed in said lap making her jump nearly off the couch and look up at the other occupant of the room. After seeing him nearly unfazed by her scare she looked down to find a small chocolate bar. She looked up confused only to find him gone, then she looked up towards his room where he stood in his open doorway. “Good job so far, don’t mess it up.” Sans said with his eyes void black in warning before he went into his room and shut the door. Chara sighed with relief after a moment making sure he was not going to come back out, before turning her attention to the chocolate bar. 

By the time she opened and finished the chocolaty goodness, Frisk and Papyrus came back downstairs after a timely rejection. After a spaghetti filled lunch provided by Papyrus, (in which Chara mildly wished to be a ghost again, no offense to Papyrus) the two of them headed out again and stopped for the night at the Snowed Inn. Once settled in their shared room they exchanged how their recent visit went. Frisk went just about the same as always save for any mentions of “letting Chara have a chance with the handsome skeleton”. Chara laughed at that and was glad to have declined the offer of a date during lunch, which he took rather well. 

After Chara explained what little she had about her side of the visit, Frisk nodded in thought before speaking. “Well, despite the obvious warning, at least he’s acknowledging the fact you haven’t done anything wrong, plus he gave you chocolate I didn’t even know he knew that about you.” Frisk replied optimistically. “Yeah, neither did I would have liked not having the small jump scare though.” Chara replied in complaint as they settled in the bed, Chara turning off her side lamp. Frisk giggled at that glad Chara was settling down a bit from that morning’s panic attack. “True but then he left you alone, which was nice.” Frisk pointed out. “Yeah yeah, night Frisk.” Chara replied rolling to her side as Frisk turned off her side lamp. “Night Chara.” she replied before rolling over as well.

Both were asleep in moments, but several hours later in the dead of night, Chara sat up with a start after a nightmare. This movement woke Frisk up, who instantly went into comfort mode, as Chara was having trouble calming down afterward. Frisk wanted to know what kind of nightmare would cause a similar reaction to before, but deep down she already had a good idea. She just hoped that moving onto Waterfall in the morning would give way to something better.

\---

“Didn't you two get taller since you left the underground, how does that even work?” Jeremy asked holding Frisk’s backpack with Flowey inside so she and Chara could go behind the conveniently shaped lamp without anything sticking out. Her, Chara, and Flowey answered. “Magic.” Jeremy side figuring that would be that case. “Right so like you were saying everything from this first panic attack onward mostly differed from previous resets yes?” Jeremy asked for clarification. “Yep pretty much, we will point out what was similar while we explained everything else.” Chara replied, stepping out from behind the lamp with Frisk right behind her. They started towards town, and although the puzzles that Papyrus once had out, were cleared, the girls explained each one as they passed the area, they were one on.

When they finally got to the town signed Jeremy started laughing at the name of the town. “SnowedIn oh wow that’s funny, did Sans name the town?” He asked though he giggles. “Surprisingly, no. It was Asgore actually, and although this was pretty clever the rest of the underground is pretty lackluster in the naming department.” Frisk explained giggling too as they continued onward. They showed off everything from Sans and Papyrus’ house, the library, and Inn, as well as the original Grillby’s. 

While looking around the old bar, Jeremy thought up some of the questions he has been meaning to ask them in the last year of knowing them. “So, with everything, I know…. what do most people who know you but do not know about the reset’s know? Like your mom for instance. “Well, it’s simple, I died, and a few thousand years later Frisk fell into the underground and I woke up alive next to her with no real explanation. Everything else is as it happened in real-time, only us and Sans knows about before.” Chara explained. “And Alphys because Sans talks to her about it sometimes, cause science.” Frisk explained gaining a nod in agreement from Chara. 

“And the Tems, they know everything…” Flowey piped up simply, getting a questioning look from the three. “Okay firstly we're not in the part of the underground, don’t give it away, and what?” Chara asked, confused. “They know everything in the underground, don’t ask me how they just do, and I think that one dog Toby might too, but I don’t speak dog.” Flowey explained with a shrug. “Huh okay, well can’t wait to see whatever you guys are talking about so, why we don’t go onto the next area?” Jeremy asked simply. “Sounds good, let's go.” Frisk replied as they all started to exit the old building and head towards Waterfall.

On the way, Jeremy had another question. “So, I’ve been told what happened before and after you woke up alive, but what happened during the transition? Did anything happen?” Jeremy asked, causing Frisk to stop and turn to Chara in question wondering the same thing. “Yeah, I never did think to ask you that Chara.” Frisk said with a curious tilt of her head. Flowey even peeked his head out from behind Frisk to look at her curiously as well. “Uh well, from what I can remember...I floated in the space that we call the void, a black space of nothing, and usually, when the resets happen I would be in and out of there real quick, but that last time I stayed longer, and then there was this voice, saying it wasn’t my time and I was getting a second chance and I needed to redeem and survive, and I tried to ask and figure out who it was but I got pulled out in the new reset soon after, the voice did sound familiar though.” Chara detailed with a sigh thinking back to the voice that she had heard.

“Hmmm, I wonder if I’d recognize the voice too if I heard it…” Frisk replied simply. “Yeah wow, talk about divine intervention or whatever the equivalent is down here.” Jeremy replied. “We don’t have that idiot.” Flowey snapped. “You don’t know that.” Jeremy countered, before him and Flowey got flicked on the cheek. “Hey, now no fighting you two.” Frisk said stopping them both before they could even truly begin. Both agreed to stop before they started onward again soon arriving at the little shack of Sans that signified the beginning of Waterfall. 

“Ohhh I’m going to like this area. I already like the sounds and smells” Jeremy pointed out. “Yeah there’s a lot to Waterfall as a whole, one of the biggest areas actually, so we're going to be exploring a lot.” Chara explained while grabbing a big bag of chips that Sans stashed for them underneath the counter of the Shack. She opened it and passed it around so everyone could get some. “You guys thought of everything for this trip, didn’t you?” Jeremy asked as he got a hand full of chips. “Correction Frisk did, but yeah she did.” Chara replied in agreement. “I wanted everything to go well, is that bad?” Frisk asked with a smile. “No, it’s awesome Frisk thank you. “Jeremy replied earnestly, smiling back, which got Frisk to blush slightly, fortunately, it was dark enough for him not to see it. Chara did but figured it was not worth pointing out. Once everyone had a handful or two of chips in their systems they headed further into Waterfall.


End file.
